Demon Days
by Antartic Darkness
Summary: This is a romantic story. Infact, it has a little of humor, drama, small amounts of horror, angst, scifi, fantasy, and very, very small amounts of tragey. Rated M for violence, sex moments, and bad language. Read and Review!


(I do not own Sesshomaru, or any of the other InuYasha characters, my I own Rain and Lili, thank you, enjoy the story )

The rain poured loudly through the trees that summer evening. Nothing moved, nothing spoke, only the loud drops of rain hitting the tall high trees.

The largest tree in the forest, the big oak tree, had someone living in it. The dog demon woman named Rain. The door way entrance leaded to the inside, a furry bear skin covering it. Inside, more skins of animals laid on the floor, making a bed, inside the walls were brown made from wood. Nothing else really, only one small table.

Loud creaking was heard on the floor. Two big white wolfish anthro feet appeared from the door way, along with a swaying white tail. From the ankle up was a wet white kimono. It was the dog demon Rain, her long white ears flicked the remaining water off herself, they being on the side of her thin fair cheeks.

Her eyes soft blue, looking more brilliant than any other demon. A sword hung at the side of her kimono, she dare not pull it out, for it was the fire sword, the blade made from pure hot flames, cutting anything of any sort imaginative. Rain, walked into her open oak tree then leaning down on the floor stretching like a dog, and shaking off the water, her black hair puffed out. She stroked it down gently, with her dirty hands, showing her pure white long razor sharp claws. She looked back at the entrance.

"Lili!" she called. "Have you got dinner?" A loud grumbling sound was heard from outside. A very small cat sized blue demon dragon walked in, holding two apples. His blue eyes perked up at Rain.

"Yes..." he answered stumbling over while the apples rolled off of him. Rain quickly leaned down and picked up one of the apples taking a large bite from it.

"Wonder when this rain's going to stop." Rain said. Lili didn't answer from still being squashed and tired on the floor.

The brilliant blue birds tweeted softly as the rain calmed down, and the sun perked out from the trees that morning. Rain woke up and stretched her arms and looked down at a little blue ball sleeping next to her. Rain walked outside gazing at the sun. She blinked then climbing her enormous tree.

She popped up from the top of the tree, droplets of water spewing from the tree. She could get a wonderful view from this high. She balanced herself and quickly pulled out a small string instrument. She sat down strumming her instrument, giving the morning a dazzling beauty and song. Everybody in the great forest could hear it.

Not too far from the oak tree, the dog demon known as Lord Sesshomaru walked quietly through the damp woods. His pointed ears twitched as he heard the sound of the strumming music. He blinked, he sniffed the air smelling only the smell of the rain of the woods. Lili was walking through the forest and was looking for something to eat.

He spotted Sesshomaru. He stared, he was so scared he stuck to the ground. Sesshomaru moved his head so his golden eyes spotted Lili. Lili let out a quiet yelp. Sesshomaru did nothing. Lili stared at him not moving either. Sesshomaru narrowed his brilliant gold eyes at the blue dragon.

"What are you?" he asked. Lili's blue eyes widened. He didn't answer at first.

"A very, very fine demon who-"

"Do not make me ask again." Sesshomaru said a bit louder. Lili gulped then answered.

"Dragon demon, Lili." Sesshomaru looked up and down at him.

"Hmmf..." he said as his eyebrows bounced. He continued on. Lili gasped suddenly while returning back to where Rain was. He climbed up the tree quickly and sat next to Rain, who was still playing her guitar.

"Rain?" he asked her.

"Hm?"

"Sesshomaru's here."

"Already! Hurry!" she screamed grabbing the dragon and jumping down from the tree, in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at Rain's beauty, but didn't care.

"Good morning my Lord." she said bowing. Sesshomaru watched her.

"Why do you worship me so?" he asked. Rain perked back up.

"Because, somebody as great and powerful as you should be praised." Rain answered instantly. Sesshomaru's bottom lip twitched. He raised his head higher.

"I have no use for women." he said and continued on his way once more.

"There is nothing I can do for you my Lord?" she asked.

"No." Rain watched him walk away.

"There's something fishy about him." Lili said. Sesshomaru stopped in the forest gazing ahead of himself. He shook, he felt horrible. He hit the ground coughing up huge amounts of blood.

"Damnit!" he shouted grabbing his throat. He didn't stop he kept coughing up more blood. His shoulder aced, it felt like it was on fire. Rain's head jerked towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed running towards him. She looked down at him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Let me help you."

"No! I don't-" he coughed up more blood.  
"Yes you do! Your in great pain!" she snarled at him. "I can help you." She touched his head, giving him warmth and love.

"I said no damnit!" he said jerking his hand away from her. "Women can never help me!" He jumped up and darted away shouting in the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lili looking very concerned.

"I don't know, but I think Naraku's behind this." Rain said growling low. Yes, Naraku was behind it. He was taking control over Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wandered into a cave still coughing up more and more blood. His shirt ripped as a huge purple glob of his skin bubbled on his shoulder. He hit the ground, and blacked out.

Rain began to walk back to her home, she walked inside and sat on her bed, her bushy white tail swaying to and fro. Lili sat on the floor staring and Rain.

"Shouldn't you go help Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"No. He said he didn't need me." Rain said angrily. Lili peeped outside, the sun was already setting.

"Where does the day go?" he asked himself as it began to grow darker. "I'm going to go out for a night walk." Lili rushed out of the tree while following the trails of blood on the ground.

He stopped on two feet and looked up at the huge cave before him. He trotted in on all fours. He yelped suddenly while gazing at Sesshomaru on the stone ground.

"Oh my god." he muttered staring at the huge amounts of red blood on the ground.

Back at the tree, Rain began to worry about Lili and walked outside to look for him.

"Lili!" she called. Her foot stepped in one of the blood puddles. She began to run fast and ended up at the cave staring at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed. She rolled him over on his back and stared at him. His shoulder was pulsing with pain, a drop of blood rolled down his chin. Rain was shaking furiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru... you told me not to help you, I must." she said placing her hand on his purple wound. Rain's hand let out steam and his wound let out bright purple lightning as Sesshomaru began to yell in pain. His eye burst open. He grabbed Rain by the throat holding her up high. Lili was startled so he ran away. Sesshomaru showed his long fangs and squeezed her throat harder.

"Please my Lord stop!" Rain called. Sesshomaru dropped her suddenly before breathing hard. He closed his eye, wrapping his hand gently around his throat.

"I'm... I'm... sorry." he muttered. Rain coughed loudly and rubbed her throat. Sesshomaru dropped his hand and stared up at Rain giving her a lusty smirk. Rain stared at him, he stared back.

"Rain." he said soothingly. "Rain, kiss me." Rain shook.

"Your not yourself." she said scooting back.

"Kiss me damnit!" he shouted at her. Rain screamed. "No! Your not Lord Sesshomaru!" She got up and ran out, as Sesshomaru ran after her. Lili was sitting on a branch watching. Rain leaned hard up against a tree trying to stay away from him.

"Rain, you'll love me or die." Sesshomaru said as his claws grew longer, walking towards her as blood still dripped from his body. He lunged at her. Lili leaped, landing on his back scratching him and biting him. Sesshomaru grabbed him and threw him at a tree.

"Wretch!" he shouted. Rain shook as she stared back at him.

Sesshomaru reached his arm out, getting ready to stab her. He clutched his arm.

"No!" he shouted. "No! Damnit!" Rain's eyes widened as she watched him. He hit the ground loudly. Rain approached him slowly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Rain..." he said. He stood up. He shook his head. "Come, let us go." He started walking motioning her to follow. Rain picked up Lili and followed him.

"We're both very dirty, we'll wash up here." Sesshomaru said while walking up at some hot springs. "I'll sit behind that rock and you sit on the other side." He walked away. Rain did as he said and took off her top while taking off her pants and her bandaged bra and stepping in the hot water. Lili sat in the shallow water. Rain washed all of the dirt off her arms and legs. Sesshomaru rested on the other side of the rock, he washed his body while closing his gold eyes.

They burst open, giving off a evil glow. He turned around knowing that Rain was on the other side. He swam over to her. Rain screamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed quickly hiding her breasts. Sesshomaru stood taller than her and stared down at her.

"Rain, I have never had love before. You seem to love me." he said getting closer. He put his arms over her on the rock. "Please, kiss me." he said while placing his lips up against hers and giving her an enchanting kiss. Rain kissed back, enjoying every single moment. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed more. Finally, after the kiss was over, he let go and leaned his head down while looking back up at her giving her an evil smirk.

"No... you can't leave!" he shouted as he thrashed his claws at her face.

Rain screamed in pain and clutched her cheek as blood poured through her fingers. Lili jumped off of the rock while scratching Sesshomaru's back.

"Leave Rain alone you pervert!" he shouted. Rain teared up softly from the painful scratches on her face. Sesshomaru grabbed Lili by the throat and was about to crack his neck off and stopped.

"NO!" he screamed dropping Lili and grabbing his head and his head moving around frantically. Lili coughing loudly and squirmed then stopped moving. Rain opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said gently, still gripping her cheek, blood spilling into the hot spring. Sesshomaru grabbed the flesh on his shoulder and ripped it off as blood poured everywhere. He held the flesh in his hands as he felt the hatred and evil of Naraku fade away.

Rain was stilling moaning quietly, she gazed at the huge glob of flesh in his hands as she breathed hard, her hand left her cheek as three scar marks where on her cheek, she looked at her hand which was drenched in blood. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and grasped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rai-" he said before falling in the water. Rain gasped and dove in the water and picked him up and laid him on the grass. She began to put her clothes back on and she gazed down at him, his skin a fine beautiful feeling as she rubbed her hand gently across his thigh. She put his clothes back on him as well, she stared down at his huge white boa on the ground. She rubbed it feeling it's soft warm texture. She laid her head on it as she drove fast asleep.

The next morning, Lili was already awake and sitting in-between Rain and Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru moaned quietly Lili's head turned to look at him. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He sat up quickly before rubbing his head and grasping his shoulder hard. Lili however continued to clean himself. Sesshomaru stood up while quietly removing his boa out from under Rain's head. He started to walk away.

"Just where are you going?" asked the little dragon. Sesshomaru didn't answer he just continued on silently, not even saying good-bye. Sesshomaru walked through the dark forest while stopping to lean on a tree, he looked around at the forest, reminding him of Rain. A few moments later, Rain woke up and slowly stretched her arms and legs and her bushy tail wagged happily, Rain's ears flicked when she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't there.  
"Lili? Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked her companion.

"Oh, you asked. Your perverted boyfriend just walked off." Lili answered still cleaning his body. Sesshomaru wandered around some more before noticing a demon bird in a tree as he glared at rudely. Rain darted through the wood, she couldn't pick up his scent. She felt so bad, she couldn't find him. Rain stopped before noticing a peep of white behind a tree and Rain hid behind a bush watching as Sesshomaru walked out from behind the tree. Sesshomaru covered his face with his arm before sliding down the tree and dropping his arm and looking at the ground.

He quickly stood back up and looked around at the place where Rain as hiding. Rain was very worried about him, she pondered for a moment before Lili walked up.

"What are you!-" Rain shut his mouth quickly. Sesshomaru paced around slowly, while he kept glancing back at the bush where Rain and Lili were, he then walked off out of sight, Rain had no need for him anymore after what he did. Rain's thin fingers trickled across the scar marks on her cheek. Rain covered her eyes with her hands.

"Rain? What's wrong?" asked Lili.

"He doesn't give a damn about me..." she muttered sniffling quietly. "He doesn't care... I'm not helping him anymore." She stood up as fresh tears rolled down her face. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks before realizing, he loved her... that wasn't Naraku taking over his body, that was really him. He looked back confused and crowded thoughts running around in his head. He turned around quickly while running back towards her.

"Rain..." he whispered. "Rain!"

Rain climbed her tall oak tree and sat down, tears streaming down her cheeks, burning her scar marks. She sat there hugging her knees looking at the beautiful sight before her, forests of greens reds and browns, she could hear a girls voice below her.

"Do you realize how incredibly handsome Lord Sesshomaru is?" said the woman's voice. Rain leaned down. She looked at a dog demon that looked the same age as her around nineteen, with bright white hair and wore a black kimono, her tail being almost exactly like Rain's, bushy and big, but black, the same with her ears, her dark eyes fixed upon the other demon she talked to. Rain covered her mouth. The other demon looked closely to the same as her.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru would fall for a beautiful demon like myself?" said the girl.

She was known as Shadow. Sesshomaru came in sight of the demon girl, he simply walked past her, gazing at her dark red eyes as he pasted. Shadow smirked, she gazed up and down his muscular body.

"Speak of the devil." she said, "The Lord has arrived." She stroked her long black tail. Rain sat in her tree while turning her nose up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around at Shadow.

"What demon are you named?" he asked her sternly.

"I am Shadow your gracefulness." she said politely. "You may leave now," she said to the other demon. Rain listened quietly, Lili leaned over watching.

"Wow, she sure is pretty..." Lili said. Rain gave Lili a glare.

"Ugly." Lili said shivering. Sesshomaru nodded and looked deep inside her. "How do you know me... Shadow?"

"Why, I've known you sense you just a little boy." she giggled girlie.

"I knew him as a little boy too." Rain mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded again and walked off thinking how beautiful Shadow was, and forgot about Rain. Rain wondered about Shadow and jumped out from her tree.

"I'm guessing you didn't know Sesshomaru was going to come beg me back, do you." Rain said. Shadow just smirked and followed off to find Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted Shadow to come back to him. He wanted her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her. Rain sobbed loudly as she watched Sesshomaru walk off with Shadow. Sesshomaru looked back at Rain but couldn't move his body the way he wanted.

"Rain..." he muttered. Shadow and him came to a deserted area. Sesshomaru watched her, his eyes glistening. Lili watched Rain rush through the entrance to her home making the bear skin sway. Lili followed them. Lili growled at Shadow as he leaped onto her back pulling her hair.

"OW!" she screamed grabbing him and throwing him at a rock. Lili hit it with a smack and blacked out.

"Say it Sesshomaru, say you love me." Shadow said very sexily. Sesshomaru wanted to say he loved Rain, but it wouldn't come out.

"I...lov...I love you Shadow." he said. He kissed her. Rain climbed her tree furious. She sat at the very top while pulling out her little guitar.

"The hell with Sesshomaru. I'll just find someone else." Rain said strumming her guitar. Shadow kissed back as well, she was piratically making out with him. Shadow's claws grew longer and sharp. She jutted her claws into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru shrieked loudly before falling to the ground, the red thick liquid everywhere. Sesshomaru swiped his claws in her face.

"Wretched woman." he said. Shadow's blood poured onto the ground.

"You deserved it. Bastard." she said. Shadow kicked him hard, while ripping his shirt off and scraping her claws down his back, she wiped blood all over his white hair. She sank her claws deep in his chest, making Sesshomaru throw up blood. Sesshomaru stood up, it was amazing to see him still alive.

He pulled out his Ogre Sword and smashed her to pieces.

"Bas..tard..." he muttered. Shadow's body sank back together. She stood back up as the last piece of flesh sank into her neck. She jutted her sword in him, turning it all ways. She pulled it back out and licked the sword.

"Oh Sesshomaru, your blood is so tasty." she said. Sesshomaru fell to his knees glaring up at her, his eyes changed red and his teeth grew into long fangs, he grew fur, he began to transform.

Shadow chuckled. Rain's head darted towards them. There was so much blood in the air. She rushed towards them staring up at Sesshomaru.

"No! Sesshomaru!" she screamed. Shadow began to attack with her sword again. Sesshomaru turned full demon, he snarled loudly. He grabbed Shadow with his teeth, ripping her flesh as blood splashed on the ground. Saliva dripped from his mouth. He ripped off Shadow's arm. His eyes were filled with love and hatred.

"Rain." he said to himself. Rain was crying so hard, she held back tears. She covered eyes and ran back to the tree while grabbing Lili on the way. Shadow's dead body hit the ground, her neck cracking.

Sesshomaru tried to stop but he wanted to stay in his demon form. He sank his claws into Shadow's chest while ripping her other arm off. Rain climbed her tree so fast, she sobbed so loudly.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered, crying hard. Sesshomaru transformed back and hit the ground.

"Rain." he said semi-loud. "Rain..." He hit the ground hard. Rain walked back to him moments later. She stared down at him.

"He's dead..." she said Lili crawled out from behind her. She kneeled down next to him, she knelt in blood. She wiped blood off of his chin. She gave him a true kiss. Sesshomaru moved as she kissed him.

"Rain?" he said his eyes didn't open, he smiled. Rain's eyes widened. "Are you alright?" she asked him shaking.

"I... be... believe." he said. His body was torn, slashes of Shadow's sword all in him, a gapping hole in his stomach, and his shirt was off his pants had tares all in them. His smile faded, his eyes stayed closed.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Damnit!" She cried hard. "No! I don't want to lose you!" She hugged him. "No... please don't go." Sesshomaru didn't breath, move or speak. She sat back up as her tears fell on his cheeks.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear. She gave him another kiss and stood up and walking back home.

**One Year Later**

Sesshomaru walked through the misty plains, alive. He only remembered his name, he was depressed. A year ago he lost his love, at least that's what he remembered. He stared down, he sighed and continued on. Rain was by the river, she didn't look much older, she was watching Lili try to catch a fish.

"I still can't believe I have you, your OLD." Rain said.

"I hear you talking in your sleep about Sesshomaru." Lili said standing on a log.

"Sesshomaru's dead." Rain said. Sesshomaru walked along the river banks, he heard people's voices but ignored them, he was in sight of them but Rain nor Lili saw him. He walked back into the forest, not noticing them, he wore the same outfit but with out with huge spikes on his shoulder. Rain's head jutted to where Sesshomaru was, she stood up and walked across the river without getting wet.  
"Sesshomaru!" she said seeing him.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to himself and smiled a beautiful young girl.

"Sesshomaru! Your alive!" she srcreamed and hugged him. She was so happy. Sesshomaru blushed.

"Umm." he said as she grasped her. "Um, not to be rude but do I know you?"

"It's me Rain! It's been a year, you've got to remember me!" screamed Rain.

"Rain? I'm afraid you got the wrong Sesshomaru." he said while shaking his head. He felt pity for the beautiful girl. Rain ran towards him jumping in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, you've got to remember me! Remember Lili! We would use to bathe together!" Rain screamed. Sesshomaru looked puzzled and pushed her away.

"Bathe together? Lili?" he asked gently. He looked at her blankly, hoping something would come back.

"I... I... one said I woke up as a lump of flesh with my clothes next to it. I didn't remember anything." Sesshomaru said. Rain was so upset.

"Please remember! We were in love!" she screamed.  
"In love?" he asked. It hit him, he remembered Rain. "Rain. I do remember." He smiled and kissed her, but Rain jerked away.

"You, you don't remember, your only saying that to make me feel better!" she shouted.

"I do remember! I remember that dragon Lili! I was a rude absurd demon, but I'm good now! Who you fell in love with, a lady who loved me tried to kill me, and a man took over my body and I told you not to help but you did when I fell!" he as he took a deep breath, he was shocked he remembered so much.

"You do remember, don't you. What happened after I left? It's been a year, I feel horrible Sesshomaru, but I'm in love with somebody else." Rain said. Sesshomaru stopped and flinched. He glared at her.

"Then I have no use for _you_." he snapped, as he walked off, feeling a gash in his heart. Rain stared at him, and watched him walk away, she raised her eyebrows.  
"Ohhhh..." she moaned. "Why did I have to say yes to Moriyami?"

"Because you thought Sesshomaru was dead." Lili said walking up. Sesshomaru felt another shot in his heart.

"Rain... why can't I remember what happened to me after I died! All I remember is the pain and torture!" he shouted, just loud enough for the trees to hear. Rain was walking back to her tree when she bumped into Moriyami, the boy standing in front of him was a fox demon, his hair was short and black, his aqua blue eyes peered down at her as his blue kimono top flowing in the breeze, along with his puffy blue pants, strong armor over his kimono top, and his sword the Tagamaru at his side.

"Hey Moriyami." Rain said. Moriyami knocked her out and kidnapped her, but before he hit her she let out a cry for help. Sesshomaru heard the cry and dashed to her. "Moriyami!" he shouted as he saw him holding her. Moriyami laughed. "She doesn't love you anymore Sesshomaru!" He began to walk away. Sesshomaru knew in his heart he loved Rain, he ran after them. He knocked Moriyami in the back of the head as he dropped Rain and Sesshomaru picked her back up, he kicked Moriyami.

"Bastard!" he shouted while walking away. Moriyami pulled out Tagamaru. He at slashed Sesshomaru. Rain hit the ground as a trickle of blood rolled down her forehead. Sesshomaru growled loudly while releasing his Ogre sword and set a very powerful blast at Moriyami, knowing it would it work perfectly.

"Fire flame thrower!" shouted Moriyami as a huge ball of red flames burst at Sesshomaru and their blasts hit together. Rain's eyes opened as she saw Sesshomaru and Moriyami fighting.

"Sesshomaru..." she muttered while closing her eyes again. Sense Sesshomaru and Moriyami were distracted, Rain pulled out her fire sword, the flames flapped around as it formed into a lustrous bird and flew around letting out the glow of the fire sword. Rain shot a fire ball at Moriyami and he hit the ground loudly, bleeding terribly. Sesshomaru turned to look at Rain.

"Go Rain. You must leave, I have it from here." he said.

He looked back at Moriyami solemnly. Rain darted away and looked back at them. Moriyami stood back up watching Rain run away. Rain screamed. She found a huge hole in a tree just enough size for her, she climbed in hiding. Sesshomaru slashed Moriyami so a huge hole was in his stomach. Moriyami fell down.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" shouted Moriyami as he slashed at Sesshomaru too. Rain was scared, what if it was Moriyami who came back and not Sesshomaru?

"Rain?" asked a familiar voice. Lili poked his head through the hole. Sesshomaru winced and shot the final blow.

"Lili, thank god it's only you." Rain said calmly.

"What's happening?" asked the blue eyed dragon.

"Lili, keep quiet!" Rain said grabbing him and hiding tighter. Blood spilled on the ground, and Moriyami fell.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. Rain doesn't love you. She never had and she never will!" screamed Moriyami as he died slowly. Sesshomaru clutched his hand into a fist. "I know that..." he said and walked off knowing Rain would be safe.

"Listen Lili, I don't want Moriyami to find me or Sesshomaru. So shut-up." Rain said pulling her tail up so none of her would show from the hole. Sesshomaru walked up, he was in sight of Rain, he knew she was there from her cherry blossom scent. He walked by. Rain held her breath for what seemed the longest time. Lili sneezed. Rain hit him. Sesshomaru stopped then walked up to the tree.

"You are all right now Rain, Moriyami is gone." Sesshomaru said staring at the tree knowing she was there.

"I know." Rain said annoyed. She stepped out and Lili rolled out. "Ow..."

"Your welcome." said Sesshomaru. "Hello Lili." He didn't even noticed he remembered Lili. Rain sighed. "Sesshomaru, it's been a year, but... I'm not in love with you anymore."

"In love..." he said confused. "Anymore? Why!" Sesshomaru turned towards her his eyes wide.

"Well, I just don't, I... I'm sorry." Rain said. Rain picked up the little blue dragon and walked back to her home. Sesshomaru stared at her his mouth open, he closed it and his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, he was sad and angry. "Rain... why?" he said upset and walked the other way, depressed and unloved.

Lili was now walking on all fours. "Why don't you love Sesshomaru anymore?" asked Lili looking up at his master. Rain didn't answer, she sat on a rock staring into a big white flower which reminded her of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked past the tall trees, he walked up to a hot spring reminding him of Rain, he looked at his reflection in the water, he restlessly threw a rock at his reflection. "Who am I?" he asked himself while glaring at the reflection.

"Rain? No offense but you stink." Lili said.

"Excuse me?" Rain asked while smacking him across the face. "Fine, lets take a bath." She took off all her clothes and walked into the hot spring and washed up. Sesshomaru was covered in blood and guts, he took off his clothes and walked into the hot spring and washed up as well. Sesshomaru sighed as the water hissed and steamed as it entered his open wounds. Sesshomaru let out quiet yelps from the pain. Lili crawled up on a high rock while looking down at the top of Sesshomaru's white head. "Uh... Rain?" he asked.

"What." Rain replied.

"Sesshomaru is over there." he said pointing with his claw. The water began to get much hotter than it normally did.

"What's happening?" Lili asked, feeling the heat on his face. Sesshomaru wiped the blood off his body, as he sighed and sank more into the water, the water coming up to his chin. The water began to grow much, much more hotter, so hot it turned red.

"Lava!" Lili screamed. Rain screamed too.

"Get out!" Lili shouted to her. Sesshomaru quickly heard Rain's cry and jumped out of the water and put on his pants.

"Rain! Lava!" he shouted before jumping in the hot liquid shouting at the pain he grabbed Rain and leaped onto the grass. Rain bled horribly and her skin was red hot, along with her skin peeling, the same was happening to Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe we're both alive." Sesshomaru said blowing cold air on his arm. The lava was rising. Lili stood on a rock as the lava began to get closer to his feet. It touched his toes, he screamed.

"Lili!" cried Rain.  
"I'm not going to live..." Lili said staring at with sad eyes. "Bye Rain... I love you..." Rain screamed.

"Lili!" Sesshomaru grabbed a long vine from a tree and threw it over to the rock, but before he could get there the lava swallowed Lili. Rain screamed, covering her eyes. Sesshomaru would give his life to do anything for Rain. He dove.

"Sesshomaru!" Rain screamed. Bubbles popped from the surface of the lava as Lili was spewed out of the lava and landed on the ground.

"Lili!" she said picking him up. Lili didn't move. Sesshomaru burst from the lava. He was half dead. He burned massively. Lili's small body was bleeding badly and it peeled and burned everywhere, Rain and Sesshomaru the same.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I... I..." Sesshomaru passed out, he body heated and his heart beating very, very slowly. Rain's heart was beating at the same rate as him too, she still put on her clothes.

"Lili? Lili! Lili! Wake up please!" she said shaking the dragon. The little blue dragon laid dead in her hands.

"Don't go... not now..." she said. She stroked her finger gently over his little blue head, his body jumbled. She cried. He was dead. Gone. Soon, Rain passed out as well. Sesshomaru's eyes opened.  
"Lili... Rain..." he muttered standing up, his head throbbing. The lava was gone, maybe it was a trick to kill them. He splashed cold water on all three of them, Rain awoke startled but Lili didn't.

"Sesshomaru! Why aren't we all dead?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But our wounds are healed. But... Lili..." he said. Both of them turned to look at him.

"Rain... what are we going to do now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Why did you go back to save Lili! What even happened!" Rain shouted at him.

"Why did I save Lili! What! Was I supposed to let him die! You ungrateful woman!" Sesshomaru shouted back. Rain growled. She shot a fire ball at him. Sesshomaru fell over.

"Shut-up! I hate you!" Rain shouted at him standing up quickly showing her long fangs. She picked up the dead body of Lili and walked off, as her image faded away from the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Rain... what did I do wrong?" he asked. "I saved Lili is that why your mad at me!"

"I wish you would've stayed dead! Having you here is too much trouble!" she shouted her voice echoing. Sesshomaru stood there, broken hearted. "What did I do wrong? Rain was never the right woman." He put his shirt back on, he loved Rain but she didn't love him, he needed a mate. He went in search in a nearby village. Rain walked into her tree laying Lili on the skins on the floor.

"Maybe." she croaked. She placed her finger on Lili's little chest as sparks pulsed into his body as Lili's eyes flashed open. Sesshomaru's pointed ears disappeared into his head while having round ones. He looked like a normal attractive human man. He walked into a village and saw a beautiful young maiden with long black hair and blue eyes, which reminded him of Rain. He smiled friendly and followed her.  
"Lili! Your alive!" she screamed hugging the dragon hard.

"Gaah!"

"I love you so much." Rain told him, fresh tears rolling down her scraped scars.

"I love you too. I 'm hungry." Lili said.

"Same old Lili." Rain said picked him up gently and placing him on her shoulder while walking into the forest. Sesshomaru stood in front of the young woman.

"Good day sir." she said smiling to him. Sesshomaru nodded. Rain sniffed the air. "Humans. Heh, Lili want to have some fun?" she asked the dragon. Lili grinned showing small fangs.

Rain looked at the village from behind a tree. She hated humans, she released her fire sword and swung it at the village, as a huge line of fire ran across the ground. People screamed. Sesshomaru protected the maiden from the fire.

"Stay here." He ran towards her. "Rain! What are you doing!" Rain looked at him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rain asked him. "Die human!" Rain slammed her sword near Sesshomaru.

"It's me Sesshomaru!" he snapped. He pushed the humans out of the way from the blast. Rain looked at him as if he was insane. "Yeah right." she chuckled. She shot more fire at the humans as one man died.

"You wretch!" shouted Sesshomaru at her as his ears appeared back. He pulled out his sword.

"Leave Rain!"

"Oh my god it really is you!" Rain said startled. The maiden screamed as she ran away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rain.

"Look what you made me do!" he snarled. "All I wanted was true love, and you couldn't give me that! So I came here." Rain's eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry." she said sadly while putting her fire sword away. "I don't know if I love you or not."

"I know you don't!" Sesshomaru shouted to her, a little discouraged. "If you don't mind." Sesshomaru's ears went back to human form, he regained his breath and walked away.

"Come Lili." Rain said turning away. Lili shot a spark at Sesshomaru's neck.

"Ow." Sesshomaru muttered tapping his neck lightly, as he looked at Lili who smirked at him and turned on his heel and pranced away on fours. Sesshomaru looked at the children dancing around his legs, as he smiled at them, he spotted another beautiful lady with shoulder length brown hair and her pretty eyes and magnificent dress.

He wobbled over to her. Rain stomped threw the forest angry and depressed.

"_Are you lost my child?" _ asked a voice. Rain didn't see anybody but then spotted a old woman standing a doorway.

"_Are you lost?"_ the woman asked again. Her wrinkled hand came out of the doorway.

"_Come with me..."_ she said. Rain took her hand.

"_Never fall in love with that Sesshomaru!"_

"But I love him!" Rain said to her.

"_You won't love him much longer..." _the old woman said as she waved her hand over candles as she burst with fire. _"You bring him here, and I'll give you my powers."_

"_Listen..." _the old woman said quietly, as she sang a beautiful tune.

"_In your heart you love him. In your heart you care for him. Those days are over now, come with me. Let me take you to the underworld. Let me disguise you as I can. Let me control you, I believe you more than that boy." _Rain soon fell asleep on a bed quietly.

"_You... belong... to me..." _

An hour later, Rain was awake, she was already being controled. She was wearing a tight black leather suite with a brown belt, her hair was even in a pony tail. The old woman had given her powers beyond your imagination.

"_Go! You must capture Sesshomaru for me!"_ The old woman's name was Aloria. Rain appeared in front of Lili.

"Rain! Where were-" Rain shot a purple lightning bolt at him. Lili changed into a giant dragon. Rain climbed on Lili and flew up high in the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" she said very beautifully, in a sing song voice. She stretched out her arms, her voice only being loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. She let out a beautiful Ah. Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he stood up and listened. Rain began to fly towards Sesshomaru. He saw her and blinked several times. "Who are you!" Rain's eyes flashed blood red, she let out a beautiful and very loud Ah again as the ground shook. Sesshomaru snarled as he pulled out his sword as the ground shook under him.

"Remember the girl named Rain?" she asked him.

"Rain?" he asked her. Rain released her fire sword, being five times bigger than it was. She slashed her sword as Sesshomaru sending fire, earth, wind, and water at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't dare hurt Rain, he let the blast hit him. He flew backwards and smacked on a tree. He bled horribly.

"Rain! Stop this madness!" Sesshomaru shouted at, while holding his broken arm.

"Light Burner!" Rain shouted as a burst a golden light shot from her hand storming at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaped over the brilliant bright power as he got closer to her face and he kissed her, hoping, praying that it would help. Rain punched him hard, as he hit the ground.

"Ha ha." she laughed. She shot fire balls at him. Sesshomaru got hit by them. He laid on the ground his eyes half open.

"Rain... stop..." He slowly stood up, almost falling back down, he was tattered and bruised, but continued to walk. Rain smiled evilly, as she jumped off of her dragon and walked towards Sesshomaru and whammed her fist into his face and kicked him hard.

"Rain..." he muttered very quietly while grabbing her wrist and throwing her across the field.

"I've had enough!" he shouted angrily. A shadow came up from behind him, and his eyes turned red, Sesshomaru tried to stop his transformation. Rain wiped blood off from her lip and stood back up, while conjuring dark magic in her hands and threw a big blast at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped it with his sword.

"I'm getting very pissed off!" he screamed at her. He shot a lightning attack at her stomach. Rain hit the ground.  
"Sesshomaru... I hope you enjoy the heat!" She shot lava out of her hand. Sesshomaru hit the ground, unconscious. Rain let out air. "Finally." she breathed. She grabbed Sesshomaru throwing him over Lili's back and flying off. Rain landed right outside the portal leading to Aloria's world.

She picked up Sesshomaru again while walking through the portal.

"Aloria... I've gotten Sesshomaru." Rain said while opening the huge double doors. A very beautiful young woman turned around gazing at her with succulent orange eyes, her chestnut brown hair was sparkling beautifully.

"Who are you?" asked Rain.

"Aloria." she said blinking her eyes, her long white dazzling dress flowing, while her high heel shoes clanked on the floor. "I will take it from here dear." Aloria snapped her fingers and Sesshomaru lifted out of Rain's hands and landed in Aloria's. Rain bowed and walked away.

Rain came back soon after Aloria had taken Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, but where is he?" asked curious little Rain. Suddenly, a large circular object, very big, rose from the floor, it was very rusty iron, with rose vines all over it and Sesshomaru in the middle, his arms out and no shirt on. He was bleeding terribly. Sesshomaru looked up dizzily.

"Rain?" he croaked. A drop of blood rolled down his chin. "Rain!" He shouted hard, while enormous amounts of blood busted from his mouth. He tried to pull lose but couldn't.

Rain didn't flinch. He watched. "What exactly are you going to do with him?" she asked. Aloria smirked while walked up to him, she stuck her claw into his stomach, not too far. Sesshomaru's eyes widened from the pain. Aloria smirked at him.

"You've wondered why I've taken him. I love torturing handsome men." she said soothingly. She swished around looking at Rain. "It's quite amusing." Aloria turned to look back at Sesshomaru, she kissed him, her tongue going into his mouth. Sesshomaru struggled to let go, his head banged on the back on the hard rusty iron.

"There's really no need to break lose sweet heart, those vines are stronger then fifty men." Aloria whispered.

"Rain!" Sesshomaru kept screamed as he throw up more blood onto the floor. His head dangled, while drops of blood dripped from his mouth. He closed his gold eyes. Aloria's eye brows jumped. Rain glared at her with blue eyes. Aloria chuckled again while sinking her claw in deeper.

"When are going to give me more power?" asked Rain, seeming to not give a shit about Sesshomaru.

"Never. You've gotten what I wanted, I can kill you now. Die." Aloria shot a wind attack at Rain. Rain screamed forcing back tears. Sesshomaru's eyes busted open as his muscles seemed to grow stronger, he pulled from the iron as his flesh ripped, leaving his skin drooping on the side of the vines. He jumped in front of Rain, protecting her. The wind attack busted through Sesshomaru's body as he fell to the ground. Drops of his blood hit Rain's face. Rain glared down at Sesshomaru, looking almost disgusted. Aloria stopped the wind before getting fire from her hands and put it into Sesshomaru's skin. Sesshomaru's body jutted on the ground as his skin pulsed red.

Sesshomaru shot up, while scratching Aloria's face deeply. Aloria jumped backwards as he blood dripped from her cheek.

"You witch. Messing with my emotions!" he shouted very loudly. He ignored Rain's glare. Rain growled deeply before choking Sesshomaru.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted. Aloria healed her cheek, making the three scars go away. She stared at them, she also looked at Rain's cheek, with her three scar marks on it. Sesshomaru strangled her to the ground.

"I have no regret killing now! You do not love me. YOU NEVER HAVE! What a fool you are." Sesshomaru screamed at Rain. He jumped at Aloria, and began to choke her, his hands grasped around her thin neck, and he choked her tighter and tighter. Aloria's claws reached up to his rib cage, as she sank her hand into his body, and ripped out one of his ribs. Her hand drenched in blood and gore. Rain stood up.

"Why are you trying to kill me witch!" Sesshomaru screamed in pain holding his side. He backed far away running into the rose vines, piercing his skin. He glared from Aloria to Rain back and forth.

"Rain! Get out your fire sword and take care of him." Aloria said. Rain released her fire sword, one hand holding it. Her other arm grabbed her other arm while trying to stop.

"Rain... why?" Sesshomaru asked. He had lost too much blood. He fell to his knees but didn't collapse.

"Damnit!" screamed Rain. She was trying to make herself stop. She ran over to Sesshomaru sword out and sank her flaming sword into his body. Rain screamed. Sesshomaru's eyes almost busted out of his head, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"This is for you Rain... so you won't be in pain anymore... because of me..." Sesshomaru said in the most gentlest voice. He slammed against the wall, helplessly dead. Rain dropped her sword as the magnificent glow disappeared. Tears were streaming down her face, she stared at her bloody hands. She was shaking.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE DAMNIT!" she screamed.

"These hands killed my love!" She fell down to him, blood was all over the floor, Rain cried her eyes out. Moss grew from the floor, making the ground soft. Sesshomaru was in the world beyond.  
"Rain... I did this for us." he said to himself in his head. He sat there... in the darkness. In reality, he was dead. A small smile spread across his dirty face. Aloria crept forward.

"This is what I wanted you to do." she said.

"What?" Rain asked looking at her.

"To make yourself go insane, and you'd kill him." she answered giving off a snobby smile. Rain stood up and walked over to Aloria while punching her very hard.

"Fuck you Aloria. Go to hell!" She shot fire balls at her. Aloria disappeared before any of them had hit her. Sesshomaru was floating in darkness in the world beyond. He heard Rain's cries. 'I think she has learned.' he thought to himself.

"Rain..." Sesshomaru croaked in the real world. His golden eyes slowly opened, other than the fact with flesh gone. A small trickle of blood rolling down his forehead. Rain was standing, she turned around, her pony tail swishing.

"Huh?" she muttered sadly. Sesshomaru wobbled up slowly. He almost fell from unbalanced. "I'm... very thirsty..." he said holding onto a rail. He smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru..." Rain said staring. She ran over to him. She wavered water in her hands and poured it in his mouth. She hugged him, getting soaked in blood, but Rain didn't care. Sesshomaru sighed as he felt her warmth and love.

"Be careful." he said to her almost falling again. He stood up. "Let's go Rain." They both headed towards the exit.

"I love you." Rain said crying softly. "I'm so sorry. I was being controlled! Aloria isn't gone either! What if she comes back after you?"

"I'm fine for now... that I'm with you." he said while giving off a beautiful smile. He hugged her. It was very romantic. There were beautiful amounts of flowers in the room, and the ground was soft.

"I'm so sorry." she said again. Blood was now covering most of her body sense she hugged Sesshomaru.

"Let me help you get better." Rain said.

"Rain..." Sesshomaru said while kissing her enchantingly. Rain returned his kiss, and she _really_ did love him. She hopped he did too. Sesshomaru let go.

"Come. He must leave this place." he said.

Rain took his hand, she led him down in a dark room, with the portal on the wall, bits of rocks falling from the ceiling. Sesshomaru stared blankly at the portal. "Okay." he said before stepping through. They appeared back on the grass a little wobbly.

"Run!" Rain said. "Aloria can't escape from that world but her minions can."

"Minions?" asked Sesshomaru chasing after her. "Where are we going? Somewhere safe? Private?"

"Yes! I know just the place. And Lili's there too." Rain answered. They ended up at the huge waterfall, Lili laying next to the huge pond. He roared as the approached.

"Lili!" Rain shouted while shooting lightning at him and he shrank back to normal. "Quick! Behind the waterfall, I hear voices." They darted behind the waterfall sitting down on rocks. Sesshomaru was scared for Rain's safety.

"Aloria has her own master... I've never seen him before." Rain said holding Lili.

"Check over there!" shouted a voice. Rain's ears flattened. Her hands shaking terribly. "Don't talk." Rain said quietly. Sesshomaru's ear twitched. "Merasuko?" he said standing up. (Okay everybody... some of you guys may know Merasuko, I changed his personality a little) The demon came into sight.

"Where are those fools?" he asked. He was the master, Sesshomaru was shocked to see the more handsome demon than him. His jaw length purple hair shining.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Rain asked.

"He's my... my real brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Your _real_ brother? What about InuYasha?" she asked him. Sesshomaru stepped out of the waterfall getting wet. Merasuko turned seeing his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" he screamed. He almost let go of the staff he grasped. "_You. Alive?"_ Rain suspected it as okay so she walked out.

"Father is dead, and I'm alive. Are you going to kill us?" asked Sesshomaru.

"N-" Merasuko was getting ready to say no when he spotted Rain holding Lili. "I see you have a beautiful maiden with you." Rain stepped back a little behind Sesshomaru. She was scared of him.

"Sesshomaru... give me the lady for a moment or I will kill you." Merasuko said threateningly. Sesshomaru's hairs on the back of his neck rose. He was then very worried. Sesshomaru knew his brother was one of the most power fullest demons in the world.

"Do it for us." Sesshomaru whispered to Rain. Rain watched Merasuko.

"But I'm scared of him." Rain said. She wondered why in the world he'd want her. "But... if I must." She set Lili on the ground, Lili sitting. She shuddered quickly and walked over to him. Merasuko smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Leave! Come back an hour later!" Merasuko hissed. He walked off with Rain.

"You better come back brother!" Sesshomaru shouted after him. His head turned over his shoulder as his blue eyes glared at him. Lili watched them walk away. "What do you think he'll do with her?" asked Lili.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said sitting next to Lili. Merasuko brought her to his huge castle and walked up the stairs and into his room.

"This is my room. So called Rain." he said grinning at her showing his fangs. He set his large ax on a self while turned towards her giving her a evil smile. Merasuko set her on his bed, while wiping blood off his ax.

"You will do what I say... understand?" he asked her.

"Uh.. what do you mean?" asked the scared dog demon girl, her shoulders shaking nervously.

"What I tell you.. you do it." Merasuko answered. He sat next to her on the bed, smiling, he took down her hair, her long black hair fell on her shoulders. Merasuko stroked her hair, he then kissed her. Rain was crying softly, she wanted Sesshomaru. She kissed back, she didn't want to get killed.

"Good girl." Merasuko said while his hand reached up to her blouse and he tilted her back onto the bed.

"No! Stop it! I want Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

Merasuko growled at her. "Do you want your Lord Sesshomaru to die under my command?" he shouted.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Rain muttered.

"Shut-up!" he shouted slapping her. He took her by the shoulder and forced himself on top on her. Thrashing her shirt off. His claw grew longer as he began to cut away her tube top bra. Rain screamed. Merasuko kissed down her stomach, while still cutting away. He enjoyed her pain, he sucked her happiness out of her.

"Stop!" she screamed scratching him. Merasuko slapped her again while slowly pulling down her pants

"Pipe down!" he shouted to her while his minions were getting worried outside the door.

"Damnit you bastard!" she screamed punching him so hard he hit the wall on the other side of the room. She pulled her pants back up quickly and jumped off the bed. Merasuko smiled with delight.

"You wretched fool." he said and stood up grinning and walking towards her. "If you don't get on that bed now, Sesshomaru will die!" She really wanted Sesshomaru. She looked at him once more. She closed her eyes. She then slowly walked back over to the bed. She had anger in her heart along with great sadness.

"There is a good girl." he said. "You do love Sesshomaru don't you?" he said in a sad sarcastically voice. Merasuko sat next to her on the bed, smiling. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"They've been gone for way too long! And, a herd of demons is coming towards us!" Sesshomaru shouted. A herd of blood thirsty demons lunged towards Sesshomaru and Lili. Lili screamed and hid behind Sesshomaru.

He glowed orange, Lili transformed into a giant dragon.

"WOW!"

Rain stared down at Merasuko, her eyes looked like they were on fire.

"Yes. I do love Sesshomaru." she answered him. Merasuko laughed some more.

"You? Love _him?_" he asked as he laughed more. "With me, you could be a queen. With ultimate power and riches." Merasuko whispered in her ear. He kissed down her neck.

Sesshomaru flinched as he looked up at Lili.

"Wow! Lili!" he screamed up to him. Sesshomaru drew his Ogre Sword. "Time to play." He charged at the swarm. Lili gazed at his enormous claws.

"Wow! This is amazing! What happened?" he asked. Lili sneezed as he let out a huge gust of fire killing lots of demons. Lili grinned as he leaped toward them ripping them to pieces.

Rain let Merasuko do so.

"But I do love Sesshomaru." she said. She breathed softly. Merasuko stopped kissing her neck.

"I know. But I'm more attractive than him, and I could give you more. Have you even had sex with him yet?" he asked. Rain looked up at him. "No..." She fell backwards onto the bed. Merasuko let out a smirk as he got onto her while taking her bra off.

Sesshomaru smiled as he killed more and more demons.

"RETREAT!" one screamed in fear. They all ran away.

"Huh? Those were Merasuko's mighty demons?" he asked.

Merasuko kissed down her stomach, he began to kiss her breast as well. Merasuko and Rain were having sex.

Lili jumped up and down.

"Yeah you guys better keep running!" Lili yelled after them.

"Come on Lili! We need to save Rain!" Sesshomaru shouted as they both ran towards Merasuko's castle. Merasuko kissed her lips.  
"Do you want to be with me?" he asked her. Rain stared at him.

"Y-" She was about to say yes. "No." She slapped him hard and Merasuko hit the floor. Rain put her clothes back on.

"You perverted bastard!" she screamed at him. "Like hell I'd ever wanna be with you!" Merasuko rubbed his red cheek. Lili walked up to the gate of the castle and he gave it a gentle push with his clawed hand as it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I've never felt so alive!" screamed Lili so proud. Rain heard Lili's voice outside the window. She ran over to the window.

"Lili!" she called at him. Merasuko's eyes looked up at Rain.

"No!" he shouted grabbing her white tail and pulling it towards him. "You belong to me!" Sesshomaru looked up at the window.  
"Rain!" he shouted at her.

"Help!" she screamed. Sesshomaru ran inside the castle.

"Merasuko!" Sesshomaru called in the dark room, the walls only held torches, spider webs everywhere. Merasuko forced Rain to kiss him. Rain struggled underneath him. Sesshomaru called out Merasuko's name more. Sesshomaru ran up to the door listening.

"Rain!" he called and kicked the door with his foot. "Rain!" He ran towards Merasuko sword out and Merasuko hit his ax onto Sesshomaru's sword. Rain hit the floor leaning up against the wall. Her ears fluttered.

"Sesshomaru." she muttered her eyes closed.

"Stay here love." Merasuko said to Rain. Merasuko made Sesshomaru go back into the stairway, while fighting with him.

"Merasuko! Let Rain go!" he shouted. "Rain!" Sesshomaru saw her in the room knocked out. Merasuko grabbed Sesshomaru slamming him against the wall. Sesshomaru dashed back up running to the room Rain was in.

"Rain!" he screamed to her. Merasuko darted in front of him.

"Back away from her!" he shouted. Rain stared up at them, her vision blurred.

"Rain!" screamed Sesshomaru. Rain stood up. She glared at Merasuko. Merasuko faced her, open armed. Rain walked towards him, and punched him hard in the gut.

"Sesshomaru..." she muttered getting ready to fall. Sesshomaru caught her and ran down the staircase. Merasuko stood back up as he growled and ran down the stairs after them. Rain woke up and stared at Merasuko.

"Sesshomaru! He did horrible things! Don't ever let him do that again!" she screamed and cried into his clothing. Sesshomaru blushed. Merasuko ran off into the forest.

"You havn't heard the last of me Rain!" he called to her. "I'll be back!" Rain didn't look at him run off, tears poured out of her crystal blue eyes as she pulled on Sesshomaru's clothes. Lili ran after Merasuko and grabbed hold of Merasuko.

"You damn dragon!" Merasuko shouted punching the dragon into his chest as he slammed against a huge tree making it tilt, and Lili blacked out. Sesshomaru looked at Lili.

"Lili!" screamed Rain. Sesshomaru let her go as she dashed over to Lili's little body.

"Couldn't let you play with bad boys." he muttered. Rain looked at his gigantic body and laid her hands on his chest as sparks flowed through his body as Lili changed back to his normal self.

Lili looked at himself and sighed loudly.

"Damn." he muttered. Sesshomaru smiled quietly and looked at Rain. "Rain... are you okay?" he asked her.

"At least I hope so..." she muttered clenching her stomach and threw up. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly then sarcastically giggled.

"Well, I need to do some business in a village not too far from here." he said to her. Rain spat. Rain moaned quietly as she leaned against a tree and nodded to Sesshomaru and headed home. Lili followed Rain. Rain entered inside her home and flopped down on the bear skins.

"Ohhh... Lili I don't feel good." she said to him. Lili sat down like a cat and looked at her.

"Well, lay down. You've been through a lot." Lili said and cocked his head. Sesshomaru's business lasted longer than both of them thought it would, in fact, months. Sesshomaru was finally done with his work and headed back to find Rain. Rain woke up that next morning, Lili sleeping next to her.

Rain felt weird. She yawned and stretched her arms. Lili woke up his eyelids sagged as he smacked his lips and looked up at Rain. Rain's stomach had grown, it was twice the size it normally was. Rain screamed.

"You're going to have a baby!" screamed Lili.

"Shut-up!" shouted Rain. "I've got to hide! I don't want Sesshomaru to see me!"

"You haven't noticed!" screamed Lili. Rain hid behind a wall flap of wolf skins. Sesshomaru approached Rain's entrance.

"Rain?" he called. His silvery hair swayed and his sword clanked from the wind. Lili jumped outside. Sesshomaru peered at him.

"Uhhh..." he muttered. "Rain's uhh... umm... she's..." Lili turned white.

"Rain's what? Hurt?" he shouted to him. "Tell me Lili!" Sesshomaru picked him up and shook him.

"She's not hurt! She's just... different..." Lili said his teeth clattering. He scrambled out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Different?" asked Sesshomaru confused. Sesshomaru's nose sniffed the air. "But I smell Rain! She's here." Lili squeaked loudly.

"She's hiding!" he screamed. Lili dug under Rain's bear skins on the floor. Sesshomaru stepped in as the floor creaked. He walked around the small room sniffing. He looked at the flap that Rain stood behind.

"Rain?" he asked pulling back the flap revealing her. Sesshomaru's mouth dropped when he saw Rain's stomach.

"Sesshomaru! Please don't look at me!" she screamed turning around. She was pink and her tail hid between her legs and her ears flattened. Lili came out from under the skins.

"I think Rain's pregnant." he said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"It's all right." he said comforting. "With who though?" Rain turned back around.

"I don't know!" she screamed. She though for a moment, then it dawned to her. "It's Merasuko's baby!" Rain realized she should've said that out loud. Sesshomaru got angry.

"What! You were only in there for a freaking hour!" he shouted. "You could've had an oral sex!" Sesshomaru stormed out of the tree. Sesshomaru paced around in the forest. He was angry.

"What could've they been doing? They couldn't have!" he shouted angrily. Rain was also angry.

"Why?" she asked herself over and over.

"You _do _realize Merasuko's going to find out?" Lili said crossing his arms. Sesshomaru stood quietly looking down at the ground, tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Why does it have to be Merasuko's child?" he asked himself. Sesshomaru trudged around the woods.

"Merasuko... I will kill you for doing this." he muttered. "I will!" He slammed his fist on a tree.

Merasuko walked around in his hall thinking.

"My lord!" cried out a voice. A small demon emerged from behind a wall.

"Go away..." muttered Merasuko.

"But my lord! It's about Rain! That maiden sir." it said. Merasuko turned to look at him as he walked towards the demon.  
"Yes?" asked Merasuko.

Lili ran out of the oak tree fast on all fours, he stopped in his path as Rain walked slowly behind him. Lili stood up on two legs, he looked at Rain's face. She was sad and frustrated.

"What is it?" asked Merasuko, cracking his knuckles.

"Rain is pregnant with your baby sire." answered the demon. Merasuko smiled sickeningly.

"Ohhh..." he said soothingly. "We shall be going to see Rain... and my child."

"Your walking waaay too slow Rain!" shouted Lili. Rain glared at him. Sesshomaru appeared near Rain.

"Rain..." he said. A huge gust of wind blew by as Merasuko and his demons stood before Rain and Sesshomaru.

"Rain... how good it is to-" Merasuko stared at her stomach. Rain hid behind Sesshomaru for protection. Lili snorted and growled.  
"Go away!" shouted the dragon, blowing out a small spark. Sesshomaru glared at Merasuko with golden eyes, as he protected Rain.  
"Get away from my wife and child." Merasuko said with a small smile. Merasuko hovered off the ground for a moment before his hand grabbed Sesshomaru's throat as he slammed against a tree. Merasuko reached for Rain.

"Rain!" screamed Sesshomaru.

"No! I don't want to go back with you!" screamed Rain.

Lili jumped on Merasuko biting his neck.

"Run Rain!" shouted Lili. Rain began to run for her life. Rain was too afraid to fight because she might hurt her baby. Merasuko jabbed his hand through Lili's body. Lili hit the ground. Merasuko jumped after Rain. Merasuko grabbed Rain and picked her up running off.

"Sesshomaru!" screamed Rain. "Let me go you nasty!" Sesshomaru limped as he walked towards Lili picking up his limp body.

"Are you all right Lili? Where'd Rain go?" he asked almost shaking him.

Merasuko landed softly on the ground in front of his castle. "Here we are my sweet." he said walking into the castle.

"Merasuko! Let me go you bastard! I don't love you!" Rain screamed. Lili didn't answer Sesshomaru.

"Lili?" Sesshomaru said looking at his body. "No..." Sesshomaru carried the dragon over to a small flower bed, the pink and purple flowers swayed. Sesshomaru layed Lili in the flowers, blood drizzled down his mouth and chest.

Merasuko smiled down at her.

"You are carrying my child. I am the father. I want to see my child." he said placed her gently on a chair.

"Please Merasuko, let me go. I love Sesshomaru." she said very scared. Merasuko looked disgusted for a second before he smiled again.  
"Have you eaten?" he asked her. A demon set a plate of meat in front of Rain. "I know your hungry." he said. Rain hadn't eaten in two days, she was starving.

"Eat." he said. Rain couldn't resist, she grabbed some of the food and ate. Merasuko's smile grew. Sesshomaru stared down at Lili.

"I'll have to save Rain on my own." he said as he ran trying to find Rain.

After Rain had eaten she felt woozy. She fell asleep in the chair. The giant doors crashed down onto the floor as Sesshomaru stood there glaring at Merasuko. He held his sword in his hand.

"Back for another fight? How about we make this one for keepers, and... to the death." he said. Sesshomaru said nothing. He slashed his sword at Merasuko, Merasuko jumped and hit Sesshomaru hard in the jaw. Sesshomaru shrieked. Merasuko grabbed one of the demons spears and spun it in his hand and jabbed it into Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru grabbed the spear and threw it across the room as Merasuko hit the wall. Sesshomaru stared and ran towards him jumping and punching him hard with his foot. Merasuko shouted and showed his teeth as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and threw him across the room hitting the stone wall.

Merasuko walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move. Merasuko smirked and chuckled.

"I win." he said as he made his way over to Rain

"No..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What!" shouted Merasuko and spun around. The rocks crumbled as Sesshomaru stood up.

"I will not give up." he said. "I love Rain... she would never love you." Merasuko smirked again and leaned. Sesshomaru turned to look at Merasuko. His sword pointed at Merasuko.

"Dragon Tornado!" he shouted. The blow hit Merasuko. Sesshomaru blinked as the light disappeared. Merasuko stood there unharmed.

"Damnit!" Sesshomaru shouted. A loud noise was heard from the roof. Giant clawed hands pulled the roof off as a giant blue dragon flapped it's wings and stared down at Sesshomaru.

"Lili!" shouted Sesshomaru in happiness. Merasuko screamed loudly and ran.

"Where are you going?" asked Lili as he flamed Merasuko. Merasuko screamed. The giant dragon grabbed Merasuko in his claws. Merasuko yelled. "Rain! No!" he yelled trying to get to her. Lili squeezed Merasuko in his grip. Merasuko screamed, Lili ripped his arm off. "Rain!" screamed Merasuko. Lili punched a huge gash in Merasuko.

"Now you know what it's like to have a hole in your chest!" shouted Lili.

He dropped Merasuko, Merasuko hit a thick, sharp spike in the middle of the room, with a loud crunch, it went right through his body. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at Merasuko. Blood spilled from Merasuko's mouth and chest. Sesshomaru looked down silently. He felt a gash in his heart, that was his brother. He looked back up at Merasuko's dead body. He rushed over to Rain. She was sleeping.

"Thank you Lili. Let's get Rain back to the tree." Sesshomaru said picking her up as they both rode home.

Sesshomaru stood outside that sunny day, he stood right outside the oak tree pacing.

"Lili? What's taking so long?" he asked. There was no response. Rain walked outside the bear skin flap waved back. She looked better than ever, her stomach was slim and her face was pure gold. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Rain smiled. They rushed towards each other. Sesshomaru swiped her up and spun around hugging her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I love you Rain." Sesshomaru said stroking the back of her hair.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." she said. A baby cry was heard from inside. They both turned as Lili stepped out holding a small baby. The baby's beautiful silver diamond eyes stared up at them. Two small white ears flicked from a top the baby's head.

"Guess what! It's a girl!" said Lili. Rain picked up the baby and held her.

"What should we call her?" asked Sesshomaru. Rain stared at her diamond eyes, they reminded her of an opal tree down in the forest she'd always used to visit when she was younger.

"Opal." she said rubbing the baby's head with her hand. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Opal it is then." Sesshomaru said.

"This is your father Opal. And I'm your mother." Rain said as she poked her little black puppy nose. Opal giggled. Opal grabbed Sesshomaru's finger.

"She has quite a grip." Sesshomaru said.

"Opal. This is your family. We're going to have a wonderful life." Rain said rocking Opal gently. Lili sighed staring up at them, he had a bandage around his stomach.

"I love you." Rain said.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru replied.  
"I was talking to Opal Sesshomaru." Rain said. Sesshomaru chuckled as they both walked into the oak, followed by Lili.

**The End**


End file.
